Who are you?
by A.D. Grey
Summary: So, this is about the Raikages daughter coming to Konoha to represent the Hidden Cloud Village for the chunin exams because the Raikage is sick and his wife is pregnant! What will happen while she's there? Death, life, love? Or just plain crazzynes?


**A/N: I have noooo clue where I got this idea from. Ohh well. So, read and review. I love it when people review.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters, but I DO own the ones I made! Yay me!**

7777

Tsunade was drumming her fingers on her desk in impatience. She was expecting a very important visitor, but the person was late. _I thought she was supposed to be here at five! I'm gonna kill someone, _Tsunade thought. Just then the door burst open and a girl about 20 years old stood there panting. The girl looked up and smiled.

She had a creamy purple color for her eyes. Her long mouse brown hair was tied up in a bun and held together by senbon. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under her flak jacket with black tight shorts. She had two huge scolls on her back that carried many things. She also had a pouch on the side of her that carried some bandages, food pills, kunai, and senbon. Her headband had the Hidden Cloud Villages sign on it.(A/N: forgot what the headbands were called. Could someone tell me?)

"I'm very sorry that I'm late Hokage-sama!" the girl said while closing the door and standing in front of the desk.

"Umm. Not to be rude, but who are you?" Tsunade asked while looking the girl up and down.

"My apalogies Hokage-sama! I am Hikari Nakamura. The Raikage's daughter. My father couldn't make it because he's sick and it would've been my mother who came, but she's pregnant again and all of my brothers are gone doing who knows what. So, they chose me to represent the Hidden Cloud Village."

"Hmm. I see. So, how old are you?"

"Oh! I'm twenty one Hokage-sama."

"How many brothers do you have exactly?"

"Uh. I have eleven brothers Hokage-sama."

"Really now? Do you have any sisters?"

"No Hokage-sama. I am the only girl in my family besides my mother."

"Well, let's get onto the subject of why you're here. Did your parents tell you?" 

"Well, no they didn't Hokage-sama. My father only told me that I was to represent my village."

"Hmm. Well, you are here to watch the chunin exams that are being held here again. So, I hear you have several teams for the exams."

"Why yes we do! And I think at least two of all the people that we chose will make it to be chunin."

"You sound confident in them."

"I am Hokage-sama! One of the teams have my only little brother in them. I hope he passes. I have no doubt in him."

"Interesting. So, here is the key to where your father was going to be staying, but as he is not here you get his room. I'll have someone show you where it is. Okay?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good. Sakura!! Get in here!" Tsunade yelled this at the top of her lungs. A pink haired girl came in.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I would like you to take Hikari here to this location." Tsunade said while holding out a piece of paper to Sakura. When Sakura received the paper her eyes widened.

"But Tsunade-sama! This is for the Raikage!" Sakura said shocked.

"Well, he couldn't make it because apperently he's sick. And his wife is pregnant yet again."

"Again! Oh Kami! How many times would that make now?"

"Thirteen."

"Wow. She shouldn't be having another child!"

"Yes. That's what I said when she was pregnant with Hikari! But, obviously she didn't listen. Now, take Hikari to the hotel."

"Okay. Come on Hikar-san."

"Okay." Hikari said. Sakura walked out of the door followed by Hikari.

"Hmm. Why didn't her father come? I could've healed him. And he knew that. Hmm. Somethings not right here. I'll send someone to find out what's really going on!" Tsunade said with a concerned look in her eye.

7777

Hikari and Sakura were walking side by side in silence until Hikari broke it.

"So, Sakura-san. How do you know the Hokage?" Hikari asked. She was curious about this pink haired girl.

"Hmm? Well, I'm her apprentice." Sakura said.

"Rreally? Interesting. So, could you tell me about yourself? I'm curious."

"Well, I'm twenty one and a Jounin. I also work at the hospital and I have a white kitten named Dot."

"Why did you name her Dot?"

"She has a small black dot on the top of her head. She might get more, but I'm not sure."

"Interesting."

"How about you tell me about yourself?"

"Like you, I am also a jounin and medic nin. My father, as the Hokage told you, is the Raikage. I have eleven brothers. All of them, except for one, are older than me. I have my own house and I sometime teach at our academy."

"Interesting. So, what are the scrolls on your back for?"

"Well, I carry one puppet, two katanas, some giant shuriken, and alot of my belongings along with medical supplies."

"You must have alot if those scrolls are so big."

"Yea. I'm thinking about getting a third. These two are almost taken up."

"Then you must really have alot. Oh! We're here!" Sakura waved her hand at a huge building. It looked like any other hotel on the outside, but on the inside was the true beauty. When the doors slid open it was a garden. There was a mini river that was fifteen feet wide and as long as the room. There was a res bridge that you had to coss in order to get to the front desk. All the staff were wearing elegant kimonos. Sakura waved at Hikari to follow her. When they were on the bridge Hikari looked over the side and saw koi fish and lily pads with blue and pink flowers on them. Hikari stopped and looked at them. She looked over at Sakura who was already at the front desk talking to the man that was there. She saw that Sakura had handed the man the slip of paper that she had gotten from the Hokage. The mans eyes went wide and said something to Sakura. She pointed at Hikari and kept telling the man something. He nodded and gave Sakura a key. Sakura waved Hikari over and she came.

"Here's your key. It has the room number on it." Sakura said while handing the Hikari the key.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" Hikari said while taking the key. Sakura walked away and waved goodbye while walking out the sliding doors. Hikari waved back and turned around to face the man. She asked the man for directions. He gave them and asked if she would like someon to show her. She politley declined and went to the room.

When she got there she unlocked the door and looked in. It was huge. There was a bed with silk sheets and blankets and pillows. They were all a dark blue. The floor was polished oak with a rug in the middle that had Konohas symble in the middle of it. Hikari dropped her scrolls on her bed and opened one. She took out some normal clothes and a purple ribbon. She took out her senbon from her hair and used the purple ribbon to hold up her bun. She took off her flak jacket and long sleeved shirt and replaced the for a short sleeved shirt. She also replaced her shorts for a jean skirt that was layered.(A/N: You know what I mean right?) She got a pair of shoes and left the hotel to go look for Sakura. _Maybe she knows what I could do_, Hikari thought. so, she got up and left heading toward where she thought the hospital might be. She just hopped she didn't get lost.

7777

**Okay. So, I hope you liked it! Just please reveiw. Also, I hope I didn't confuse you anywhere. Also, if you have any ideas as to what should happen then tell me please! Remember, REVEIW!!!! And, if there is anything I could do better or anything you didn't like then tell me. I probably had spelling mistakes too. Oh well. I'll get the next chapter up sooner or later. By the way, this is going to be rated for later chapter. I'll try to make it funny, though you really can't tell in these chapter. It was just an introduction.**

**So, if you want more, then review! School starts in a week for me so it may take me awhile to update and all that jazz. Well, I gope you enjoyed it!**

**-Grey!!!!**


End file.
